


The Cost of Knowledge, A Skyrim Tale

by raptor4d4



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bondage, Dark, Dark Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Pictures, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One young woman, a very talented mage, has ambitions of greater knowledge and power.  But such knowledge has its cost.  Is she willing to pay the price?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cost of Knowledge, A Skyrim Tale - Part 1

[Disclaimer]

The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and its characters are the property of Bethesda Game Studios.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bethesda by purchasing the Elder Scrolls games and other products!

** The Cost of Knowledge – A Skyrim Tale, Part 1 **

Seagulls cawed as they flew around the battlements of an old, decrepit castle. This castle sat on a small, lonely island to the north of Northwatch Keep, a now abandoned Thalmor fortress in Skyrim. Many dark tales surrounded this fortress. All who looked upon it felt a terrible chill run down their spine, an intense dread gripping their soul and telling them to run. 

Run far. 

Run fast. 

No sane person would dare approach this place of evil. 

But a lone boat sailed to the shore of the island. In it was a young woman with flowing dark hair. She wore the robes of a mage of the College of Whispers, a place of learning and power for masters of the magical craft in Cyrodiil. Slowly she rowed closer and closer until finally she made land. 

She climbed out of her boat and stood on the shore, looking up at the castle. A cold wind blew across her, prompting her to pull her hood up. As the wind continued to blow she stared at the gates of the castle up the hill.

Castle Volkihar. 

She was finally here! The woman was excited to finally arrive. For months she had been trying to locate this place. Few in Skyrim knew of it. Even fewer were brave enough to talk about it. But after months of searching, days of persuasion, hundreds of coin in bribes and many hours of…”persuasion”…the woman had found what she was looking for.

…And it terrified her. 

She finally understood why so many people were afraid of this place. Never mind the stories of who or what waited within, a deeply sinister aura permeated this place. It took all her willpower to fight the urge to flee, to stand her ground. She wouldn’t flee. She _couldn’t_. Not after everything she went through to get here. Now that her prize was finally within her grasp…

[ ** _Months earlier…_**

“You’re out of your mind, Elena!”

“Stop worrying so much, Marcus!”

Elena rushed around her laboratory gathering up supplies. She grabbed bottles of potions, tonics and poisons and threw them into her bag. She flipped through books to see what was and wasn’t worth taking. She packed a trunk with her clothes and various magical instruments, all while being watched by a man with sandy brown hair. He rolled his eyes as Elena fluttered around the room in a frenzy. 

**Marcus:** “Elena, please! Stop and think about what you’re trying to do!”

Elena ignored him and continued packing. She picked up several more tonics and looked at their labels. Which ones would she need? Her bag was already almost full so she needed to choose wisely.

**Marcus:** “Elena!” 

She continued to ignore him as she grabbed a stack of books. As she carried them to her trunk Marcus finally got fed up. He fired a lightning bolt across the room, passing right in front of Elena and shattering a flask on a desk. Elena stopped cold and glared at him. She knew he missed on purpose. He would never harm her. But she hated to be interrupted during her preparations. She dropped her books and put her hands on her hips. It was time they settled this dispute. 

**Elena:** “Marcus…it’s no use. I’m going.” 

Marcus balled his fist and slammed it on a table. 

**Marcus:** “Damn it, Elena! What you’re doing is pure suicide! Not to mention _pointless!_ He died 300 years ago! What in the Divines’ name do you expect to find?!”

For a long time Elena’s expression was cold. But slowly…very slowly…a devious grin spread across her face. She looked down at her hand at the ring on her finger. It was a simple, unassuming gold ring. You could faintly make out an engraving along the side. Elena suspected there was once a name there but time has worn it away. Despite this the ring was remarkably intact, even after spending almost 300 years in a dark cave. 

Elena found this ring during a trip to Skyrim. She and several of her colleagues were paying a visit to the College of Winterhold. Her adventurous spirit took her through a dark cave. Inside the cave was a small stream. By sure luck she glanced down at just the right moment to see something gold glint in the water. She thought it was a coin at first but when she fished it out she discovered it was a ring. She casually slipped it on her finger, thinking she would sell it to the next merchant she met. But at that moment a huge troll emerged from the darkness and attacked her. The troll struck her across the head and knocked her down. Dazed and disoriented, Elena desperately tried to defend herself. As the troll loomed over her again she focused her magicka into a simple firebolt spell. She doubted it would badly hurt the troll, much less kill him, but she hoped it might stun him long enough that she might concentrate on a more powerful spell. 

The troll was upon her! It raised its arms to crush her with its fists! She took aim at the troll and…

**BOOM!!!!**

The troll was utterly incinerated in a massive blast of fire. The whole cave was illuminated by the light. When it was done, all that was left of the troll was an impression against the far wall.

Elena was stunned. Did she…do that? 

How? 

She casted a firebolt spell for sure. It was fairly strong but nowhere near that powerful! No way it could have done that! Unless…

Elena gazed upon the ring. Her hand trembled as she slowly realized what she was wearing. 

This ring…was the work of the master enchanter, Argen-Fei. 

Elena was already intimately familiar with the stories of Argen-Fei. 300 years ago he was an argonian who came to study at the College of Whispers. He was a prodigal student, excelling at every field and quickly mastered spells even the senior mages had difficulty with! His magical theories were required reading for students today, though many question whether they should continue to be…

Despite his success, Argen-Fei’s time at the College was dipped in scandal. The only thing that maybe dwarfed his magical prowess was his reputation in bed. It was said that he slept with every woman in the College. Human, elf, orc, even the female khajiit students found their way into his bed at one time or another. Many accused him of abusing his magic. They insisted that he must have developed a new form of Illusion magic to make women want to sleep with him. It was rare for an argonian to be attracted to so many non-argonians like that. It was even rarer for so many races to be attracted enough to one in turn. 

But the greatest scandal of all was the one that ultimately forced him to leave the College. The College permits most forms of magical research but some are still considered taboo. One of these subjects is the study of black soul gems. 

Ordinary soul gems can only carry white souls, the souls of animals. Only black soul gems can capture the black souls of humanoids. Any form of research would likely require acts of murder so it has always been forbidden. But this did not stop Argen-Fei, or at least the stories say. 

Argen-Fei was a master enchanter. His skill with the Enchanting craft led him to craft many powerful magical artifacts. Blades he enchanted became hot enough to melt through the sturdiest armor. Amulets he imbued granted the wearer incredible physical or magical strength. His works were always in high demand among the soldiers and nobility. By the time he left the College he was probably wealthy enough to live like a king for the rest of his days. But he was not satisfied. He wanted to craft artifacts of such power they would be legendary. He had gone as far as he could using white souls. If he wanted more power, he needed black souls…

The stories say he worked his craft in secret for years, steadily finding ways to harness more power from black souls and create even stronger artifacts. In those years many of the poor and homeless went missing. Also many prostitutes…following some very loud nights from Argen-Fei’s room. In time people began asking questions. Supposedly Argen-Fei’s closest friend confronted him one day. He was later found with a knife in his back. 

Though he was the prime suspect, there wasn’t enough proof to convict Argen-Fei of this crime. In the end he was ordered to leave the College. Before he departed Argen-Fei entered the office of the College’s Archmage and left a dagger stuck in his desk. A dagger with his late friend’s name engraved in the blade. 

The stories of Argen-Fei only grew after this. It is well known he went north to Skyrim, likely to continue studying at the College of Winterhold. Some say he made it there and became Archmage. Others insist he never made it because he was sidetracked by other issues. Not long after his arrival, Argen-Fei discovered he was the Last Dragonborn. He went forth and used the power of the Thu’um to defeat Alduin the World-Eater, saving everyone from certain doom. Stories also suggest that he became Harbinger of the Companions. Darker stories say he joined the Riften Thieves Guild. Darker rumors still claim he was involved in the assassination of Emperor Titus Mede II. 

No one knows for certain. After all these centuries it’s doubtful anyone ever will. But one thing that _is_ certain is that he continued his enchanting craft while in Skyrim. Many more artifacts of unparalleled power found their way into the hands of the wealthy and powerful. Each of these artifacts had a story attached to it. And one common trait they all shared was that they all had a name engraved on them. Though Elena couldn’t read the name on her ring anymore she was certain it was crafted by Argen-Fei. While wearing it her magical capabilities are increased drastically. No one in the College dares challenge her!

But like Argen-Fei, she wants more. 

Though she never met him Elena felt a certain kinship with the man. They both sought greater power. And both were willing to do _anything_ to get it…

Over the centuries new artifacts of the same potency have appeared. Most skeptics, like Marcus, insist that these artifacts are not really “new”. For some reason Argen-Fei took many of his enchanted artifacts and scattered them all over Skyrim. Adventurers would find one seemingly dropped or discarded in a cave or tomb, much like Elena did with her ring. Other skeptics think that these new artifacts were made by living people that Argen-Fei taught his craft too. He took on some apprentice and they pass down his knowledge. But Elena did not believe any of that. 

**Elena:** “Marcus…he lives. Argen-Fei lives! I’m sure of it!” 

Marcus rolled his eyes again. 

**Marcus:** “Elena, he’s _dead!_ Even if he isn’t dead, I really doubt you’d want to meet him! For him to have survived for 300 years he’ll have to have turned into something…else. Something…dark. Perhaps a draugr or even—“

**Elena:** “A vampire?”

A shiver ran down Marcus’s spine. He hated vampires. The very thought terrified him! He did not answer but slowly nodded. Elena grinned and grabbed one of her books that contained all her research regarding Argen-Fei. She flipped to one chapter late in her book and skimmed through. 

**Elena:** “My research shows that sometime after defeating Alduin, Argen-Fei joined a group called the Dawnguard. Vampire hunters. A vampire clan situated in Skyrim was searching for a way to blot out the sun forever. But the legends say that Argen-Fei switched sides early on. He joined the vampires and took over the clan but did not follow through with the plan. The rest of this aside, if even the vampire part is true then there’s a good chance that he’s still alive! So to speak. And if he lives, I’m going to find him!”

She slammed her book shut and went back to packing. Marcus watched her work, solemnly. 

**Marcus:** “Elena…vampires are monsters. If they don’t kill you, they keep you as cattle to feed off of. Even if it’s true…if he’s still alive as a vampire…do you honestly want to meet this man?”

Elena rested her hands on the edge of her trunk and took a deep breath. 

**Elena:** “…I have to, Marcus. I must become the most powerful mage I can possibly be. Argen-Fei can help me do that. If he really is dead then I will find another way. But if he is alive…death or whatever other fate that may await me is a risk I’m willing to take…”

She looked up at her friend. He couldn’t look her in the eye. He was afraid for her. He cared about her. He couldn’t bring himself to think about what horrible things might happen to her…

Slowly Elena approached him. She rested her hands on his chest and kissed his cheek. A tear rolled down his face. Elena smiled warmly. 

**Elena:** “I’ll be fine, Marcus. You’ll see…”

Marcus closed his eyes and slowly nodded. If anyone could get through this in one piece, it would be her. He just hoped that she’d—

**Marcus:** “Whoa!”

He yelled out when he felt something on his groin. He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice Elena drop to her knees…and begin giving him a blowjob. She spread open his robes and quickly stroked his cock. Once it was nice and hard she gave it several long licks. She sucked on his balls and licked her way up to the tip. She sucked on the tip of his cock before sticking it in her mouth. 

Elena has slept with many men on her rise to power. Even a few women. She found many instructors were willing to part with additional knowledge in exchange for a good fuck. Marcus had nothing special to offer but…she liked the taste of his cock. He blushed as he watched her blow him. 

**Marcus:** “Elena…we shouldn’t be doing this…”

Elena withdrew his cock and smiled up at him. 

**Elena:** “If you really didn’t want to do this…you’d stop taking your undergarments off before coming to see me.”

He blushed more at her words and she returned to sucking his cock. 

When she had enough she pushed him onto the bed. She pulled off her robes and exposed her naked body. She struck a sexy pose for her friend before climbing on top of him. She took his cock, still wet from her saliva, and gently rubbed the tip against her pussy. She was growing so wet! Some of her juices were already leaking out and mixing with her saliva. She grinned at her friend before bringing her hips down. She moaned loudly as she rode him cowgirl style, her ample tits bouncing and swaying with each thrust of her hips. Marcus was always powerless to stop her when they were together like this so he always made the most of it. He grabbed her hips and helped her push down. Her experienced pussy had no problem going balls-deep on his cock. He always enjoyed the feeling of her pussy…and Elena was careful to savor each experience, especially this one. She likely wouldn’t see Marcus again for some time. Who knew when they would fuck again? 

After they both came they cuddled together on the bed. Marcus gently stroked her cheek while gazing into her eyes, worried for her. He knew there was no talking her out of her journey. All he could do was give her his blessing. 

**Marcus:** “…Please come back to me…”

Elena smiled warmly and kissed him. 

**Elena:** “…I will…”

**_And now…_ **

Elena found her hand rubbing herself through her robes as she remembered her last night with Marcus. She blushed as she remembered him fondly. He wasn’t the most handsome man she ever met. Nor the smartest. He definitely wasn’t the most powerful mage she ever met. 

But…

She shook her head.

This wasn’t the time for such thoughts! 

The power she always craved was just beyond those gates! 

Elena took a deep breath to calm herself. This was it! She slung her bag of supplies around her shoulder and slowly approached the gate…

**_To be continued..._ **


	2. Part 2

[Disclaimer]

The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and its characters are the property of Bethesda Game Studios.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bethesda by purchasing the Elder Scrolls games and other products!

** The Cost of Knowledge – A Skyrim Tale, Part 2 **

Gargoyle statues lined the bridge leading to the gate of Castle Volkihar. Elena shivered after passing each one. She swore she could see some of them watching her…

She reached the castle gate. She could see the front door through the portcullis. However she saw no way to reach it. 

**Elena:** “Hello?”

Her call echoed into the darkness. When she arrived on the island thick cloud cover blotted out the sun. The sun was already beginning to set as she departed the mainland. In hindsight, maybe not the best time to visit a group of vampires. But there was no turning back now. However it made it difficult to see anything…

Elena began to worry that the castle may be abandoned. No one seemed to be around. But she couldn’t give up yet! If no one would let her in…she would force her way in! 

Elena decided it was time to use a spell. But which one? She had so many that could blow this gate down. Just as she was running through all the spells in her head…a shadow appeared on the other side of the gate. 

**Elena:** “WHOA!!!” 

She jumped back, her heart skipping a beat at the fright. Whoever was on the other side of the gate chuckled. 

**Guard:** “My, my…jumpy, aren’t we?”

It was a woman. She lit a torch and Elena could see her clearly. She actually blushed when she saw her. This woman was evidently the gate guard…but she wasn’t dressed like any guard _she_ had ever seen! Her “armor” was little more than a metal bikini. Her top barely covered her tits and Elena could just see the edges of her nipples. Her bottom was just a belt and a thong that rode up into her ass and pussy. She had to be uncomfortable…but didn’t seem to mind at all. Even in this cold! She had a sword tied to her belt and gripped the handle with her free hand as she gazed through the portcullis at Elena. 

**Guard:** “This is a private estate. You must leave.”

Elena snapped to her senses and stood her ground. She stood tall and spoke resolutely. 

**Elena:** “I am here to see the master of this castle! Announce me at once!”

The guard stared at her blankly for the longest time. 

**Guard:** “You want to see the Master…”

She spoke slowly as though she were trying to comprehend what Elena was asking. Elena crossed her arms.

**Elena:** “I came to see the master enchanter Argen-Fei. I have heard that he dwells in this castle. If he is not here then I will speak to whoever is in charge. I must find him!”

The guard’s expression was still blank. Elena did not move a muscle while she awaited the guard’s reply. She did not dare show any fear or hesitation now. If she did she might not be let in. Finally the guard spoke. 

**Guard:** “…What is your name…?”

Elena smirked. 

**Elena:** “Elena of the College of Whispers.”

The guard slowly nodded. 

**Guard:** “…The Master will definitely want to see you…”

She put out the torch and disappeared into the darkness. Elena heard her pull a lever and the portcullis opened. The guard motioned for her to follow and led her inside. 

The old doors creaked loudly as they opened. As soon as she entered she reeled back as she was slapped in the face with an overwhelming stench. It took her a moment to realize what it was. 

The smell of blood. 

She was _definitely_ in a vampire lair…

The guard continued on, a seductive sway in her hips as she strutted along, and stood on a small balcony overlooking the main hall. It was much darker inside and it was taking a while for Elena’s eyes to adjust to the darkness. She heard the guard address the hall.

**Guard:** “Lady Elena of the College of Whispers! Here to see…the Master…”

Without another word the guard spun around and proceeded back out the door. She closed it behind her and left Elena all alone. Slowly she stepped out onto the balcony, fighting back the urge to vomit from the smell. She could hear sounds all around the hall. She could hear faint chattering…moaning…and sounds she didn’t even want to think about. No one said anything to her. She did not want to say anything until she could see better. Fearing it would take too long for her eyes to adjust on their own, she remembered a spell that would let her see in the dark. She closed her eyes and quickly cast the spell on herself. When she opened them again she could clearly see the entirety of the main hall and all its occupants. And nearly passed out. 

This…was not at all how she pictured a vampire den. She pictured…corpses. Bodies lined up everywhere for vampires to feed on. Vampire thralls would stand nearby, offering their blood to their vampire masters or serving them in some fashion. 

She expected it to be gruesome…

But she _never_ expected it to be…erotic…

This was more than a vampire den. It was a _bondage_ den! Various women, mostly human with some elves, were scattered around the room in various states of undress. Most were naked and shackled in some fashion. Elena saw one woman on a table, her arms and legs hogtied behind her while she lay with a bit-gag in her mouth. Along the walls were several X-crosses, each one with a naked women bound to them. All were gagged, some were blindfolded and all moaned erotically as they hung there, waiting for someone to play with them, or practically screamed with delight as a vampire molested them. 

Several more slaves were lined along the wall, holding trays filled with goblets. All of them were women. All of them were naked…save for shackles around their wrists and ankles…rings through their nipples…and gags in their mouths. They were all perfectly motionless, waiting silently for someone to take a drink from them, to give them a command. 

Elena had been to similar places before but this…this was a level of sex and darkness the likes of which even _she_ wasn’t sure she was prepared for! But she took a deep breath and marched into the hall. Nothing was going to stop her now!

The vampires sitting at the tables watched silently as she stepped into the middle of the hall. She could _feel_ their hunger…their first for her blood…and perhaps even…their lust for her body? All she knew was that all eyes in the hall were now on her. 

Elena wasn’t sure what to say, who to address. She stood there silently, waiting for someone to speak. Eventually an elf man rose from his seat and approached her. He stood before her and eyed her up and down with those cold, vampiric eyes…

He cleared his throat and began to speak. 

**Vingalmo:** “I am Vingalmo. I speak for the Master of this castle. Who…are you?”

No one made a sound as they waited for the human to speak. She trembled in fear as the smell of blood and sex permeated her nose, the hungry eyes of a dozen vampires burning into her body. Her determination wavered for a moment. But only a moment. She took a deep breath, stood tall and proud and spoke confidently. 

**Elena:** “I have come to see Argen-Fei, the great enchanter. I have come here to request he take me on as a student.”

Her words echoed through the hall. No one made a sound. Vingalmo’s eyes were wide at the human’s request. Then he snorted. His snort turned into laughter. Soon the entire hall burst out laughing. Elena expected this reaction and quietly took it. Let them have their laugh…

Vingalmo finished laughing he cleared his throat to silence the others. He then squinted at the human as he sized her up. 

**Vingalmo:** “So you wish to study under the Master…”

The corner of Elena’s mouth twitched as she held back a grin. It was true! Argen-Fei _is_ alive! And he is the lord of this castle! But to get to him she had to deal with this vampire elf first. Vingalmo scoffed at her. 

**Vingalmo:** “You amuse me, human. That is why I am giving you the chance to walk away with your life.”

He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. 

**Vingalmo:** “The Master is far too busy to train some random piece of cattle…”

Many in the hall chuckled. But Elena was not scared. 

**Elena:** “If you want me to leave…”

She assumed a battle stance. She raised her hands and prepared two spells.

**Elena:** “You’ll have to _make_ me leave…”

Vingalmo was visibly impressed by Elena’s courage and determination. But not that impressed. 

**Vingalmo:** “So be it.”

It happened fast. Thanks to his vampiric speed Vingalmo drew his blade and swung it so fast Elena could barely see the blade. But she still saw it. She raised her left hand and conjured a Ward just in time. The sword hit the Ward and was deflected. As Vingalmo reared from his deflected attack, Elena dropped the bomb. With her right hand she unleashed a fireball. Thanks to her magic ring the spell fired with incredible intensity. Vingalmo saw it and used his quick reflexes to dodge it, though the fireball did singe a few hairs. The fireball flew across the hall and exploded, sending vampire and slave alike scattering to take cover from the flames. 

Vingalmo was shocked by the intensity of the blast. He realize he was not dealing with an ordinary foe. He turned back to her and bared his fangs. Several other vampires rose up and drew their weapons as well. This bitch almost incinerated them! No way would they let something like this slide! Steadily they surrounded her. Elena eyed them all carefully. She was vastly outnumbered but she wasn’t concerned. She had raided whole bandit camps to recover magical treasures they had stolen. She was used to being out numbered. And with her determination she was not about to let a group of bloodsuckers stop her now.

Elena charged up two more fireballs. She would have to aim carefully and strike quickly! Vingalmo raised his blade and prepared a spell of his own. He hissed at her and lunged to strike! 

**???:** “What’s all this racket?!”

Vingalmo froze. All the vampires froze. As soon as the voice rang out Elena noted an immediate reaction from all the slaves. All of them, except those who were bound, turned to a balcony on the far side of the hall. Swiftly they dropped to their knees and bowed, prostrating themselves before a shadowy figure who appeared on the balcony. Elena’s night vision spell was beginning to wear off so she couldn’t see him clearly. Soon after all the vampires followed suit. They sheathed their weapons and bowed to the shadowy figure. While bowing, Vingalmo addressed the man in a respectful tone. 

**Vingalmo:** “Forgive me, my Lord! But we have…a visitor…”

Elena’s eyes darted back and forth between Vingalmo and the balcony. Did he say “my Lord”?! Did that mean?!

She quickly closed her eyes and cast her night vision spell again. When she opened them she could clearly see the shadowy figure. 

There were actually two people on the balcony, a man and a woman. The woman was human, Imperial from the looks of it, and a vampire. She wore a simple black dress and her hair was tied back in braids. She was grasping the man’s arm and resting her head on his shoulder. And the man was…

Elena gulped. The man was an argonian. And a vampire like all the rest. He was dressed in blood red vampire armor with a long black cape. His skin was pale and he had a number of blue “hair feathers” sticking out of his head. He gazed down upon the hall with piercing yellow eyes, his pupils slits and narrow as they met Elena’s eyes. Elena felt her knees weakening. It was as if all the strength and warmth in her body was being sucked into those eyes. She resisted the urge to fall to her knees and stood her ground. But she did lower her spells and waited for some reaction from the man. 

The hall was silent for a long time. Not even the slaves made a sound. Eventually the man and woman moved away from the balcony and disappeared into darkness. Their footsteps echoed against the stonework as they descended the stairs into the main hall. Slaves scattered to make way for them. A few dropped to their knees and gazed up at them, as though begging them to do something. Two drink tray slaves swiftly approached them and offered them goblets filled with blood. The woman waved one off while the man took a quick drink. They stopped in the middle of the hall. The vampires surrounding Elena stopped bowing and Vingalmo moved to the argonian man’s side. He tried whisper something in the argonian’s ear but he waved him off. Vingalmo stood to the side, his eyes darting back and forth between Elena and his lord. The argonian squinted his eyes and spoke to Elena. 

**Argen-Fei:** “I…am Lord Argen-Fei, master of Castle Volkihar. This is my wife, Camilla. Who…are _you_ …?”

Elena had to keep herself from crying. She did it! She actually DID IT! She found the legendary enchanter Argen-Fei! But now wasn’t the time for hero worship. Now was the time to _act!_

She dropped to one knee and bowed her head before the legendary enchanter. 

**Elena:** “I am Elena of the College of Whispers! Long have I studied your magical techniques, my Lord. I come before you as a humble servant. I beg of you, my Lord, please teach me your craft! Teach me to weave spells and craft artifacts of legendary strength and power!” 

Everyone waited for Argen-Fei to respond. Slowly all eyes turned to him. What would the Vampire Lord say to this request? His wife was actually the first to speak. She smiled and chuckled at the Imperial woman. 

**Camilla:** “She certainly has spirit! It’s been a long time since we’ve had a visitor like her…”

Argen-Fei grinned and nodded. 

**Argen-Fei:** “Indeed. She has a certain…enthusiasm…”

Elena lifted her head to glance at him. So far it sounded like she was making a good first impression. Argen-Fei motioned for her to stand up. His grin vanished and his expression became stern. 

**Argen-Fei:** “Elena, is it? What _exactly_ do you wish to learn from me?”

Elena bowed again out of respect before answering.

**Elena:** “My Lord, most of all I wish to learn your enchanting secrets, to craft magical artifacts of such potency that even the lowliest apprentice can cast spells of great power. Much like this ring…”

She held up her hand so he could see the gold ring on her finger. Argen-Fei’s eyes widened when he saw it.

**Argen-Fei:** “Is that one of mine? Let me see it.”

She held up her hand more so he could see it more clearly. But he shook his head and requested that she take it off. Elena hesitated. This ring was her ace in the hole. Without it she would certainly be killed if the vampires chose to attack her again. But she reminded herself that she was prepared for death. If her quest to learn Argen-Fei’s secrets meant her death, so be it. She removed the ring and held it up. Argen-Fei stuck his hand out and it glowed. He used a Telekinesis spell to pull the ring from her grasp and into his own. He held up the ring and examined it carefully. 

**Argen-Fei:** “Ah, this is indeed one of mine…”

He carefully examined the entire ring, slowly shaking his head. 

**Argen-Fei:** “Pitiful thing…can’t even remember his own name anymore…”

He ran his finger over the faded engraving. Elena wasn’t sure what he was talking about. Remember whose name? She thought she faintly saw his hands glow as he held the ring. Was he casting a spell? But then he tossed the ring back to her. She caught it and swiftly put it back on her finger. She smiled, happy to have it back. But then something happened. She felt something…very strange. The castle was plenty cold but as soon as she slipped the ring on she felt a strange chill. With it came a sense of dread, a gripping fear that made her want to scream but she felt…she couldn’t. Very faintly she thought she could hear sobbing in the distance. She hadn’t noticed it before. Were there slaves somewhere crying?

It took great effort but she eventually shook off the feeling. She focused on Argen-Fei and her determination returned. 

**Elena:** “My Lord…I am your humble servant. Teach me your craft and I will do anything you wish. You have but to name it.”

Argen-Fei laughed. The fear and dread she felt heightened and she felt her blood run cold. She heard a sharp, echoing cry in the distance. His laughter frightened someone terribly. But she could not see who. No one else seemed to react to the noise. She figured in a place like this, crying was not an unusual sound…

When his laughter finished, Argen-Fei glared coldly at her. Camilla released her grip on his arm and he slowly approached the mage. The man had a certain presence about him that made Elena gulp. Her fear and dread was growing. She was afraid…but she was now beginning to suspect something else was at work within her. The dread inside her felt…foreign. It was almost as though she was feeling…someone _else’s_ fear. But how was that possible?

Her mind drifted while she pondered this and did not notice that she and Argen-Fei were almost eye to eye. When she finally noticed she almost jumped back out of fright. She took several deep breaths to calm herself and locked her gaze with the argonian. 

**Argen-Fei:** “…Many have sought my secrets over the years. Very few have I ever found worthy to give even a single lesson to. What makes _you_ so special…?”

Elena began to grow angry. She stood her ground and straightened up.

**Elena:** “I am a prodigy! In a few short years I surpassed most of my instructors at the College! I have published works of magical theory studied in all corners of Tamriel! If you take me as a student, you will not be disappointed! I will excel at any subject you teach me! And in return I will give you anything! My service, my…body…anything!”

Argen-Fei said nothing. Slowly he turned away from her and returned to Camilla and Vingalmo. He motioned for both of them to come closer. They whispered to each other. Camilla grinned the entire conversation and by the end she looked excited. Vingalmo appeared angry at first, constantly glaring at Elena over Argen-Fei’s shoulder, but as the conversation continued his scowl turned into a grin. When they were done Camilla and Vingalmo backed away and Argen-Fei turned to face Elena again. 

**Argen-Fei:** “You amuse me, girl. For that, I am willing to give you a chance.”

Elena’s heart swelled up. Her expression beamed with happiness and excitement. 

**Elena:** “Thank you, my Lord! You will not—“

**Argen-Fei:** “BUT!!!”

His word echoed through the hall. Elena immediately went silent. 

**Argen-Fei:** “Before I teach you anything, you must prove your worth. Three tasks…”

He held up three fingers. 

**Argen-Fei:** “Successfully complete three tasks to my satisfaction and you will receive the knowledge that you seek.”

Elena bowed to him again. 

**Elena:** “I will do whatever you ask of me, my Lord.”

**Argen-Fei:** “I’m sure you will. Just remember. Knowledge has its costs. And the cost is often… _high_ …”

It happened quickly. The Vampire Lord moved with such speed that he was a blur. One moment he was about ten feet away. The next his palm was pressed against Elena’s forehead. She tried to pull back but her legs wouldn’t move. All of a sudden her whole body felt terribly weak. Her arms went limp and her legs were like jelly. Her eyes began to roll back into her head and she felt a thick cloud envelope her mind. Her last coherent thought before passing out was the realization that he was casting a spell on her. A sleep spell…

Strange dreams haunted Elena as she slumbered. The sense of dread and the echoing sobs that haunted her ever since Argen-Fei returned her ring only intensified. She felt herself in a very dark and cold place. Every so often a flicker of light would appear in the void. With these lights came perplexing images. They were dull and hazy. Elena couldn’t make out where they came from or what exactly they were trying to show her. The first few images appeared to be…a farm? Some quaint little settlement with fields, a windmill and a cottage. 

Elena soon realized that these visions were from someone’s point of view. She’d see a pair of hands tilling the fields or reaching out to lovingly touch the face of a woman whose features she could not make out. Elena felt a sense of warmth and longing from these images. But these feelings turned to utter terror with the next image. It was clear now Elena was seeing things through another person’s eyes with these images. And now they were looking up as the person cowered before a shadowy figure. It was night and all Elena could make out from the figure was a pair of eyes glowing in the darkness, looking down upon the person, upon Elena, with pure malice. The shadowy figure pulled out a sinister-looking dagger before raising it high and plunging it down. 

Elena felt a terrible pain in her chest, as though she had just been stabbed. An even deeper coldness swept through her body and she felt as though the life were draining from her. But as the image faded, so did the pain and coldness. 

A memory. This was a _memory_ Elena was experiencing. She felt ashamed it took her this long to realize it. And what she just experienced was the person’s death. The pain. The fear. The coldness. The…loneliness…

**Elena, thinking:** “Is this…what it feels like to die?”

She had no idea who these memories belonged to. Considering how faded they were, they had to be very old. She expected the memories to stop after that last one. After all, the person was dead so they couldn’t exactly create new memories. Or so she thought.

More memories continued to flicker and appear in the darkness. But these were very different. They were all from a very odd perspective. The first one came with another wave of fear and this time confusion. In the image she was looking up at someone. She recognized them as the shadowy figure from before. But this time they were…bigger. It was as if the person looking up at him had shrunk considerably and was looking at a giant. 

The next several images were along similar lines. Everything looked very big as she saw images of wilderness, cities and other places. But more often than not the images were sideways or upside down, swinging back and forth to the point that Elena was getting sick. And with each new memory the sobbing only became louder.

Elena desperately wanted to cover her ears to drown out the crying. But if felt like her body wasn’t even there. Like she was a disembodied soul floating in this dark void, seeing and hearing everything around her but unable to do anything about it. She had no choice but to listen to the sobs as more images began to appear. 

More of the same. Fleeting images of different locations and people, often from odd and disorienting angles. But over time the memories became clearer and came into sharper focus. The memories were becoming more and more recent. Perhaps soon Elena could find out who they belonged to or what happened to them? 

But it became difficult to focus. The memories came and went so rapidly that she could barely comprehend them. She eventually began to make sense of them as they slowed down. The most recent images appeared to be some sort of cave. A cave that struck Elena as strangely familiar. She faintly heard the voices of two men arguing. Then the clanging of blades and the soft plunk of something falling into water. Indeed, now the memories appeared to be from underwater. Several long memories afterward were all from this perspective. Until a new figure appeared and stood overhead. This giant reached down into the water and grabbed the person. They were lifted out of the water and Elena could now clearly see the giant.

Elena gasped when she realized the giant was…herself. 

**Memory Elena:** “Hmm! A ring! Not in bad shape either. Might get a few septims for this.”

Those words haunted Elena. She remembered saying them. She remembered exactly _when_ she said them. She said them the day she found her beloved ring. She said them while exploring a cave and finding the ring in a pool of water.

Finally all the pieces were coming together. All the strange memories she had seen, the odd angles and different places…

These memories belonged to her _ring!!_

They were all from the perspective of the ring as it rested on her finger and those before her. But how was this possible?! How could a piece of jewelry have memories?! It’s not as if…

A horrifying revelation dawned upon Elena. 

**Elena, thinking:** “No…Divines…no… It can’t be! It just can’t be!”

**Elena:** “NO!” 

She finally awoke from her slumber. Elena’s breathing was panicked and labored as she looked at the ring on her finger. She needed it off! She needed this unholy thing off NOW! 

Without pausing to look at her surroundings she immediately tried wrenching the ring off. But it wouldn’t budge. It was stuck on her finger good and hard. She notice a strange magical energy emanating from the ring each time she tugged on it, different from anything she felt from it before. She realized the ring was now cursed. It was stuck to her finger. And unless she could figure out the counter-curse it would stay there forever. 

Elena felt on the verge of a panic attack. But steadily she regained her composure. She took several deep breaths to restore her calm. It was difficult because she could still hear the sobbing echoing in the back of her mind. The knowledge that it would not fade for as long as she wore this ring chilled her to her very soul. But she wouldn’t get anywhere if she was too panicked. She closed her eyes until she finally calmed down. When she opened them she stared at her ring again. Her hand trembled as she stared at it. This thing was powerful…but evil. This thing she was wearing was…was…

Elena blinked as she realized that “this thing” was the _only_ thing she was wearing! She saw her bare hip underneath her trembling hand and finally noticed that she was completely naked. She had been stripped and placed in a small cage. She tried to stand up but plopped back down again. Her legs were still weak from whatever sleep spell was used on her. She placed her hand on her head to keep the room from spinning and felt a new piece of jewelry on her body. She realized now that she was wearing a circlet. There was a bowl of water in her cage. In the dim light of the room she could faintly see her reflection in the water. It was a simple copper circlet with three black onyx stones set in it. She tried to pull it off but had as much success as with the ring. Not only was she naked but she had _two_ cursed items stuck to her body!

Elena growled angrily and focused on figuring out where she was. 

She wasn’t in a dungeon as you’d might expect. Instead, this cage was sitting in the corner of a rather lavish bedroom. A dying fire filled the room with a dull light. Elena cast her night vision spell on herself again so she could see even better. 

Elena came to the conclusion that this was the bedroom of Argen-Fei and his wife Camilla. How did she know this? Because they were fucking in the nearby bed.

Argen-Fei was fucking his wife in the missionary position. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he plowed his massive dick into her pussy. Her juices squirted all over the bed as he drove it deeper and deeper inside her. Camilla moaned and squealed like a bitch in heat as she held him close and kissed him. She kissed every inch of his face and stuck out her tongue to meet his. Their tongues swirled around each other like serpents and Argen-Fei picked up the pace. He fucked her harder and faster until they both climaxed. More of Camilla’s cum shot out of her and this time it was mixed with her husband’s cum. 

When they finished, Argen-Fei plopped down on the bed next to Camilla, both of them panting contently from the sex they just had. Camilla casually glanced over at the cage and did a double-take. She smiled and signaled to her husband that Elena was awake and glaring at them. 

**Argen-Fei:** “Ah! Good. About time you woke up. We grew so tired of waiting on you that we decided to fuck to pass the time.”

They both laughed at this. Elena was not amused. She glared coldly at them with all the strength she could muster. But they were not intimidated. This only served to amuse them more. Argen-Fei waved his hand and cast a spell. The door to the cage unlocked and swung open.

**Argen-Fei:** “Stand over there.”

He pointed at the foot of the bed. But Elena did not move. She wasn’t sure if she had the strength to do so but even if she did, she was so enraged at the lizard that she wasn’t about to do anything he commanded. When this became apparent, he shook his head and reached for a staff leaning against the wall next to the bed. It was tipped with a hunk of black onyx like the ones in Elena’s circlet. While still lying on the bed, he held the staff upright and touching the floor next to the bed. 

**Argen-Fei:** “I said…”

He tapped the staff to the ground, causing the stone at the top to glow.

**Argen-Fei:** “Stand over there.”

Elena immediately bolted to her feet. Though still very weak, she stepped out of the cage and stood where he commanded her to. It was a very strange experience. Elena felt as if a portion of her mind completely shut down. She heard Argen-Fei’s command. She comprehended it. And when the stone on the staff glowed she felt all her anger and resistance briefly vanish. The part of her mind that housed these things was cut off from the rest of her. For those brief seconds she saw absolutely no reason to deny his request. She had no will to resist him and she obeyed. Now she stood at the foot of the bed, looking at Argen-Fei and Camilla who both grinned evilly at her. 

This compulsion to obey kept her standing there and for the first few seconds she saw no problem with it. But steadily her anger and resentment returned and she realized what was happening. This circlet on her head was some sort of control device. As long as they had that staff they could compel her to do whatever they commanded. It would manipulate her mind and thoughts to compel obedience. But the manipulation of the mind would only be brief. Her body would continue to obey but her mind would steadily return, bringing with it her anger. She continued to stand naked at the foot of the bed but now glared angrily at her captors. Both of them grinned as they eyed her up. 

**Camilla:** “She’s got a very nice body…”

She licked her lips as she ogled Elena’s tits and curves. Briefly she saw Camilla’s fangs. Elena hoped they weren’t planning to eat her. 

**Argen-Fei:** “Yes she does…”

He let out a soft and evil chuckle before tapping the staff against the ground again.

**Argen-Fei:** “Play with yourself.”

Once again Elena felt a part of her mind go dark. She was filled with an overwhelming desire to pleasure herself and saw absolutely no reason not to. 

She started first by squeezing her tits. She closed her eyes and moaned as squeezed them softly. She took her nipples between her fingers and twisted them gently, making her moan even harder. She kept one hand on her tits and slowly slid the other one down her stomach to her pussy. She touched her clit and gently stroked it. 

When she felt sufficiently aroused she slid two fingers inside herself. Her breathing became more intense and her face flushed as she finger-fucked herself. She loved doing this! It was her favorite way to masturbate! Nothing was better than a good finger-fucking except…except…

Her hands continued to pleasure her body but steadily did so more and more angrily. The mental compulsion was wearing off and Elena realized what she was doing. 

Her breathing became even more labored from a mixture of arousal and anger. She glared at her captors again and invited their laughter. 

**Camilla:** “Naughty girl! You should know better than to give your new Master and Mistress such looks. As punishment, we command you to pleasure yourself until you are about to cum…and then stop just short.”

Argen-Fei tapped the staff again to solidify the command. Elena now used both hands to fuck herself. She felt an overwhelming desire to climax. She needed to cum badly! She did not feel the mental compulsion yet. Her anger had not subsided. But as she felt her orgasm approach she knew it would come to. And it did. Just as she was about to cum, she lost all desire to masturbate further. She removed her hands and stood at attention, her body in agony at the denied orgasm. Elena frowned deeply when the mental compulsion ended and the frustration really settled in. The two vampires laughed. 

**Argen-Fei:** “Well then! I think we’ve gotten the early entertainment out of the way. How about we move on to the main event?”

But before he could say or do anything, Elena raised the hand which bore the ring and showed it to him. Her body trembling with rage she spoke in a trembling but determined voice. 

**Elena:** “This ring…contains an actual soul, doesn’t it? Not just the essence of a soul like normal enchantments but a _complete_ soul…am I right?”

Argen-Fei’s eyes widened briefly with surprise at her question. Then he nodded and smiled. 

**Elena:** “You are correct. I’m starting to believe your previous statement about you being a prodigy. It took all the others who came begging for lessons much longer to figure that out.”

Slowly Elena lowered her hand, stunned at the implications of this revelation. 

When an item is enchanted, the process is fueled by the power of a soul gem. Soul gems are crystals containing the soul of a creature trapped upon death. The essence or energy of the soul is used to power the enchantment and when used the soul itself is released to wherever souls go upon death. Typically only the “White Souls” of animals are used in enchanting. Most soul gems are designed to capture only animal souls. But black soul gems can capture the “Black Souls” of human, elves and beast races. Black Souls have been known to produce stronger enchantments but the soul inside is always released after the gem is used. But it seems Argen-Fei has found a way to permanently bind a soul to an enchanted artifact. Drawing power directly from the source, such artifacts will never run out of power and will be leagues more powerful than any other similarly enchanted artifact. 

Elena knew that Argen-Fei had studied the use of black soul gems. She knew he had found some way to use them to greatly power up his creations. But this…she never expected this.

**Argen-Fei:** “As you’ve figured out by now, the souls I use are consciously bound to my creations. They can see and hear everything around them. But no one can hear them. Except me. Upon touching one of my creations I can hear the cries of the soul within. When I had your ring before I cast a spell on it so you would be able to hear it too. Ingenious technique, don’t you think? I’ve used it to punish plenty of enemies. Plus whatever random person who annoyed me.” 

He laughed at this but then narrowed his gaze and looked coldly at Elena.

**Argen-Fei:** “…Still interested in learning my secrets?”

**Elena:** “…I…”

She honestly wasn’t sure anymore. When she arrived she felt prepared to do absolutely _anything_ to become his student. But this…this felt so much more… _cruel_ …than she ever expected. 

Argen-Fei tsked at her.

**Argen-Fei:** “I’m disappointed, dear girl. You showed real spirit. I told you that you would have to go through three tasks to prove your worth to me. These tasks are also designed to test your resolve. I haven’t even given you the first one and already I see you are starting to waver.”

Camilla shook her head in disappointment too.

**Camilla:** “Why are we even bothering anymore? She’ll clearly crumble before all this is done. Let’s just eat her and be done with it.”

**Elena:** “Wait!”

She held up her hands in a panic. She was prepared to die in the attempt to learn Argen-Fei’s secret. But she wasn’t prepared to die before the attempt even began!

**Elena:** “I’ll do it! Whatever tasks you have prepared for me, I’ll do them! Just give me a chance, my Lord. My Lady. Just give me the chance…”

Steadily her determination was coming back. A fierce battle with her conscience was raging inside her but steadily her desire for power and knowledge was gaining the higher ground. 

Power and knowledge.

Those were the two things Elena craved above all else. 

And Argen-Fei’s lessons promised both. She just had to push through it…

Argen-Fei seemed pleased. He announced that they were going to proceed with the tasks as planned.

**Elena:** “What is my first task, my Lord?”

Argen-Fei grinned and flashed his fangs.

**Argen-Fei:** “You’re first task…is to be our slave for a week.”

Elena should have seen this coming. They didn’t exactly put this circlet on her head for the thrill of it. Camilla laughed at the look on Elena’s face.

**Camilla:** “And don’t expect just a bunch of menial chores, girl! You’ll be lucky to still have your sanity by the time this week is done.”

Elena slowly nodded. She was prepared. The shocking revelations she had just endured had thrown her off balance but she was regaining her nerve. She was ready. 

**Elena:** “What would you have me do first?”

Argen-Fei and Camilla glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Camilla leaned back and spread her legs. She placed her fingers around her pussy and spread it open, showing her husband’s cum still leaking out of her. 

**Camilla:** “You’re first task…is to clean out my pussy. Suck up all this cum! Dirty slut…”

She laughed. Elena bowed her head. Given how they were all nude, this order really didn’t surprise her. She looked at Argen-Fei. He smiled and nodded. Then she glanced at the control staff he still held in his hand. He noticed it and leaned it against the wall again. 

**Argen-Fei:** “I will not use this unless I absolutely have to. You’re supposed to be doing this of your own free will, remember? I can’t take you seriously as a student if I have to compel you to do _everything_ I command.” 

Elena nodded. She was grateful to retain her own mind during all this. But the more she thought about it, the more she questioned if it was actually a good thing. 

Slowly Elena crawled onto the bed. As she did so Camilla moved into position. She flipped over and stuck her as in the air, her head resting comfortably on a pillow. She reached back and spread open her pussy for Elena, revealing all the cum her husband shot inside her. Elena was crawling on the bed on all fours so her face was the perfect height to see all the way inside her. She gulped. 

**Elena, thinking:** “Well…here goes nothing!”

She gave Camilla’s pussy the first lick. The bitter taste of Argen-Fei’s argonian cum filled her mouth. Wasn’t quite as bad as she expected but still not a pleasant taste for her. She saw no point in delaying the inevitable so she dove in again. Grabbing her Mistress’s ass, she stuck her whole tongue inside her pussy and buried her face in her ass. 

**Camilla:** “Ah!”

Camilla was very pleased by Elena’s performance! She could feel the slut’s tongue swirling around inside her hole, lapping up all the cum it could find. Elena would gulp down a mouthful and dive back in, determined to please her Master and Mistress by getting it all. 

**Camilla:** “She’s quite good, Argen! _Very_ good, in fact! Oh yes! Right there!”

She clenched her fists as Elena’s tongue touched a sensitive spot. Meanwhile Argen-Fei watched them both with a grin. He was pleased by his new slave’s performance and happy that his wife was enjoying herself. But at the same time…he was starting to feel a little jealous. And hard. 

Argen-Fei’s cock grew very hard again as he watched them. He grew very anxious for his turn to fuck his new slave. Then it dawned on him. He didn’t have to wait! Her holes were available right now! 

Elena was so engrossed in pleasing her Mistress that she barely noticed her Master move. She didn’t pay much attention when he placed his hands on her ass. But she certainly felt it when his thick cock penetrated her pussy!

**Elena:** “MMMMMMMMMMM!!!!”

She cried out as best she could, not wanting to withdraw her tongue from Camilla’s pussy. But Argen-Fei was now kneeling behind her and fucking her doggystyle while she pleased his wife. 

**Argen-Fei:** “Don’t mind me, slave! I’m just enjoying what’s mine! Lick my wife deeper! Make her cum! I command it!”

Camilla laughed. She reared up and grabbed the headboard for support. She twisted around and grabbed Elena’s head, forcing her to keep her face buried in her pussy. Elena started to have trouble breathing but she endured it and kept licking. She had her tongue in someone’s pussy and a cock in her own! The disturbing thing was they it all felt incredibly good! Once past the bitter taste of Argen-Fei’s cum, Camilla’s cum actually tasted quite sweet. And the cock! Argen-Fei’s thick cock drilled deep inside her, stretching her pussy farther than any other cock before it! 

**Elena, thinking:** “Divines! I’m going to cum! I can’t help it! I’m going to cum!”

Argen-Fei could feel Elena trembling. He knew she was about to climax. He picked up the pace so he could cum with her. 

**Argen-Fei:** “Don’t cum yet, slut! Slaves do not cum before their Masters do! We’re all going to cum at the same time or not at all!”

**Camilla:** “You heard your Master! Lick me harder or we’ll cast a spell on you to keep you from having an orgasm EVER! We can do that, you know!” 

Elena didn’t need any more incentive than that! She tried to calm herself down so she wouldn’t climax just yet. She licked her Mistress harder to get her to cum and tightened her pussy to help her Master along. 

**Argen-Fei:** “Oh! That’s it! I’m gonna cum! What about you, love?”

**Camilla:** “I’m cumming! I’m going to cum too, my darling! Let’s all cum together! CUMMING!”

Elena felt her Master’s hot cum shoot into her womb. At the same time her mouth was filled with a tidal wave of her Mistress’s sweet juices and she felt her own cum mix with her Master’s. 

Camilla flipped over and let Elena pull away while Argen-Fei withdrew his cock. Elena stayed where she was, trembling from that incredible sex. After several deep breaths she forced herself to smile. 

**Elena:** “Did I please you, Mistress? And you, Master?”

**Camilla:** “Oh yes! You did indeed. You will make a fine slave! Shame it is only for a week.”

Elena smiled. Hopefully she pleased them both enough that they would let her rest for the evening. The sex was great but it was exhausting! 

**Elena:** “Wha?!”

Suddenly Argen-Fei grabbed her shoulders and forced her to rear up. He wrapped his arm across her chest and pressed her body against his. 

**Argen-Fei:** “That was very pleasing. But sampling your body only made me want MORE! I hope you didn’t expect to get any sleep tonight!”

Before Elena could protest, he forced his cock into her asshole this time. Camilla laughed at her husband’s enthusiasm and joined in. She played with and suckled Elena’s breasts while fingering Elena’s pussy. Elena felt a tear run down her cheek as they went to work on her body. But she kept her breathing steady and stayed focused on her goal.

**Elena, thinking:** “Knowledge! I am doing this for knowledge! If I can endure this hell I will be rewarded with forbidden knowledge and great power! For all that…no cost is too high…”

**_To be continued…_ **


End file.
